The Huntress Chronicles: Phoenix's Rising
by G4haru
Summary: Tenten always fought on the sidelines, never strong enough to make a name for herself, Until she fell into the sacred sea, the Waves of Truth, and is declared a reincarnated deity from the Land of Eddies known as the Huntress. Now, old powerful demons threaten to harm the Shinobi world and armed with both new and old friends, its up to TenTen to face her Destiny! NejiTen KibaHina


Hiya everyone ^-^ long time no see!

I would love to say my reason for disappearing was because "I got lost on the road of life" (those who get it will laugh, if you don't then that's not my problem) but I can't…

Anyways, for those of you who are reading SSA (spring summer and autumn) I am rewriting parts of it (yay!) and expect a story update tomorrow. Today however is gonna be different…

I HAVE AN ONESHOT STORY… Also coming out tomorrow!

This is the first chapter of a new story that is going to be a series called The Huntress Chronicles, and who is the main character? This is a story about Tenten, and honestly there should be more because she is a total badass!

Hope you like!

**Prologue: The Girl Buried In The Waves**

A sparkling sea that was before chaotic with her powerful whirlpools and tidal waves grew quiet and still, her salty spray creeping across the sandy shore of a beach littered with torches and armored figures. Seagulls cawed in the distance as the army waited, their patience growing thin as the shadows of night began to devour the sky. It was close to sundown and the watchmen had still not seen a single intruder nor enemy the entire day since they had been warned by their spy that danger was approaching. Some of the men grumbled under their breaths and took another swig from their silver flasks, the others gathered in groups and began to play cards. Only 20 out of 56 men stayed in position, rolling their eyes behind their visors and masks at their lazy comrades but kept silent.

One soldier scowled at their fellow shinobi, annoyed by their care-free attitude even after their clan had lost so much. Unlike the others their body was built smaller and more curved; long slender legs covered in overlapping grey armored sheets and black skin tight pants, while a long sleeved under shirt and a breast plate that stopped at their stomach covered the torso. She wore a symbol on both of her shirt sleeves, a swirling red circle, that resembled the chaotic whirlpools of her annihilated homeland, of her family's once mighty country…

"Kara, are you alright?" A soldier who was 19 years old, only two years older than her, nudged her shoulder gently. He had shocking red hair like her own and most of the people of their clan but instead of stormy gray eyes his were a turquoise color.

The girl, Kara, shook her head slightly as if to shake away the homesick feeling in her gut. "Um, yeah, just a little tired that's all, Viquin," she smiled a little even though her heart ached. "I'll be alright, don't worry!"

"I'm not worried," Viquin smirked playfully, returning his demeanor back to its usual obnoxious self. "I just don't want to have to worry about my baby sister tripping over her boots and drowning in a puddle because she's too busy thinking about girly shit!"

"Ass!" Kara snorted bitterly and turned her gaze back to the horizon, thinking of a haven long since wiped away by the hands of time…

"Hanabi, run faster!" An 18 year old brunette with two buns on each side of her head shouted to her companion as they sprang from limb to limb over the treetops.

"Hey, you try running with this idiot leaning on you!" The milky-eyed preteen shouted at her captain, waving her arms at a unconscious young man that seemed to be wearing green spandex. "He weighs like a fuckin' ton!"

"Watch your mouth, Hyuuga!" Tenten snapped at the girl, landing on a branch to look her in the eye.

"Make me-!"

Their heated argument was halted as another kunai slammed into the trunk of the tree the youngest Hyuuga stood on. Hanabi snickered. "You missed, dumbass!" Tenten turned and her eyes widened at the slip of paper attached to hilt.

"HANABI, LOOK OUT!" She slammed her body against Hanabi's just as the paper bomb exploded, splinters of wood rained down upon them as their pursuers looked at them from above. They wore black cloaks that covered their steeled armor and tattoos delicately traced on their eyelids and cheekbones. Tenten looked at Hanabi, sighing with relief to see her friend's student was ok but frowned when she saw that she was unconscious now too.

A man who Tenten assumed was their leader chuckled darkly as he spread his arms in a downward 'v'. "Stupid Konoha Dogs need to learn to keep their filthy mongrel noses out of others' business!" His now metal coated arms grew larger and transformed into large boulder like maces. "METAL ARM BRACER!" He jumped down and aimed his weapon arms at the three wounded ninja.

Tenten snarled. "Oh no you DON'T!" She pulled out a normal looking scroll, opening it and placing a hand seal on the smooth parchment. "Eat this, NINJA OGRE SPIKE BALL!" She shouted and a giant spiked sphere tied to a chain rushed out of the scroll and smashed into the attacker… Or so she thought.

The man laughed maniacally. "Still haven't learned your lesson from earlier, bitch!" His entire body morphed into solid metal, flesh grew into steel. The ball seemed to connect but when Tenten tried to pull it back she watched with unmasked horror as the weapon was absorbed into his body. The seal disappeared, leaving her last scroll burned and empty. He looked at her like a predator would his now cornered prey. "You know, they say wood floats in water," He grabbed her by the throat, choking her as she felt her feet leave the ground. Tenten gasped and clawed his tightening fist as he pulled her face close to his, his gray eyes crinkling with deadly pleasure. "Shall we test that theory now, girl?"

Kara was woken from her reverie as she heard a rocketing splash in the distance. She spun around just as she saw three figures, bound and gagged, disappear into the churning waves. "Hey, someone's in the water! I think they need help!"

Her brother hissed. "Are you nuts? No one can swim through the Waves of Truth, it's a death sentence and you know it, Kara!"

She huffed and jumped into the holy waters, screaming at her brother before she went under: "You COWARDS!"

Kara swam through the waters, remembering something her mother once said about The Waves…

"Huh, what's the Waves of Truth, Mama? Why is it so scary?" A small Kara asked her mother as she mended her kimono.

Her mother blinked and smiled gently at her youngest child. "The Waves of Truth are said to be the Holy Birthplace of our deity and supposed ancestor, the Mermaid Queen Arlanna, the Tempest of Seas and the Keeper of the Whirlpools of Light and Darkness. According to legend, only the descendent of Arlanna can swim through its waters and survive, forever changed into another form…"

Kara glared bravely into the water. _I will save them! That is my duty, my promise, and the Uzumaki way!_ She paddled harder and faster into the water, bubbles floating around her aching feet and arms, but kept her pace. When she found the mysterious figures only one was still conscious, struggling aginst her bonds. Her brown eyes met the stormy eyes of her rescuer, silently begging for help. Kara wasted no time; she freed the others and the girl as she felt the oxygen in her sore lungs flutter and diminishes. Her grip tightens on the three teens as she pushes her body to limit, the distance away from the shore decreasing more and more. But then the Waves seemed to sense her panic and one by one, tidal waves clashed against her weakening body. _No, I wil NOT die!_ She screamed internally and with her last bit of strength, she performed her best jutsu: "WIND STYLE: AERIAL SPIRAL!"

They shot out of the water and for a moment Kara could feel her body lift and fly before her world went dark and they tumbled down to the beach…


End file.
